The black, shining guitar
by booklover883
Summary: Max and Fang broke up and Max went to Dylan to make him jealous, but then Fang went to Lissa. What will happen on one fateful morning, on top of Max's roof? Fax/Mang Slight OOC Rated T cause i'm paranoid


I woke up for the fifth time this night. I had been having the same dream for two months since my ex-boyfriend and love, Fang, and I broke up and I went out with Dylan to get back at him. I would have broken up with him, but Fang started going out with the school slut, Lissa. This was getting so old, I need to get my feelings out somehow. I know just the way. I got up out of my black and red bed. Walking to the door, I grabbed my black electric guitar that had the words, Forever and Always, Max and Fang on the side. Fang had given me this guitar for my birthday, I loved it so much. I grabbed my amp also. I didn't need to change because I was wearing flannel pants and a tank top. It's the middle of June, so it's a really warm summer morning/night. When I got out into the hallway I turned left and headed up the roof stairs. When I reached the roof, I glanced up into the sky and saw black clouds, better make this quick, its about to rain. I plugged my amp in to the wall and my guitar into the amp. I strummed a C-cord, calling all my neighbors.

Now, I know it's two in the morning, but my neighbors are used to my irregular concert times. True to the word, they started piling out of their houses at the calling. I tuned up my guitar and spoke into the mic that was always on the roof.

"Hey guys, sorry for the early morning. I've just been having this dream and it's been on my mind for a while. I just have to get my feeling out ya know? Well, here goes, enjoy." I started the intro to the song and hummed. Finally, the lyrics started and I sung out my heart.

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better-I saw Dylan smiling at me from the crowd. Well, he won't like the end of this song, but I don't care anymore. I miss Fang and all his antics. 

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says, you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine 

But I miss screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name-Cue laughs from the crowd and Dylan frowning.

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you 

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you-I wish Fang was here to hear me singing this, I only sang to him before he got me to start these neighborhood concerts. 

He respects my space and never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable 

But I miss screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you 

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you 

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'

And my heart's not breakin'

'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all 

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated

Got away by some mistake and now 

I miss screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you 

Breakin' down and comin' undone

It's a roller-coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you 

And that's the way I loved you

I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

I strummed the last note and applause struck out. I grinned and turned around to unplug my guitar from the amp. I took the strap off my shoulder and looked through the crowd for Dylan, but couldn't see him. I leaned over the edge with my guitar in one hand. Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped up and let go of my guitar out of fright. I landed back on the roof, but my guitar kept going over the side. NO! I tried to leap after it, but arms wrapped around my waist, restraining me. I turned from the sight of my beloved guitar plummeting towards the ground. I looked at the blue-eyed, blonde-haired, surfer-tanned killer of my guitar, Dylan. My eyes narrowed into a glare and I pushed him back.

"YOU!" I screamed, I knew there were people in my yard but I didn't care, Dylan had to die, "YOU MURDERED MY GUITAR!" He held his hands up in the sign for 'don't kill me' I wasn't going to kill him, at least not straight away. No, he deserved to die slowly and painfully.

"Max, calm down, it's just a guitar," oh no he DIDN'T!, "We can get you a new one, it's no big deal Max,"

"NO BIG DEAL? DO YOU KNOW WHO GAVE ME THAT GUITAR? FANG! AND NO THERE'S NOT ANOTHER GUITAR LIKE IT! NOT LIKE THAT ONE! SO NO I CAN'T _JUST GET ANOTHER ONE. _DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T LOVE YOU! I STILL LOVE HIM AND HE GAVE ME THAT GUITAR! YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR KILLING IT, IT WAS ALL I HAD LEFT OF HIM. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND MY HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU. AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK BECAUSE WE ARE DONE, DYLAN GUNTHER-HAGEN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT!" I couldn't stop yelling, I was so mad at him! He killed the only thing I had left of Fang, Fang, who I still loved and NOT him!

"Now Max, come on, let's talk this out," I shoved him back towards the stairs and he stumbled.

"GET OUT OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE YOU DOWN THOSE STAIRS!" I couldn't stop yelling! He gave up and turned around, walking down the stairs. I turned towards the half wall surrounding the roof, but I couldn't make myself get up the courage to look at my broken guitar. I walked slowly to one of the corners of the roof and slid down the wall. I couldn't take it anymore, after months of bottling up my feelings, I had to let them out. Cold, tired, and alone, I put my head in my hands and bawled.

I was bawling for a few minutes before I heard a low thud, as if someone had gently set something down. I was embarrassed that someone had to catch me crying, after all I am THE Maximum Ride after all, I couldn't stop though. The person, who had set something down, walked towards me and sat down next to me. I turned away from them; I didn't want anyone's pity. They; however, didn't get the memo because they wrapped their arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards them. I tried to pull away, but in my weakened state I didn't have the strength to.

"Go away," I murmured into their chest. They felt familiar, but distant familiar.

"No," their chest rumbled and I finally knew who it was. Fang.

"What do you want? To rub this in my face? Go away, Fang," I was done crying now, so I squirmed away from him and started walking towards the door. I didn't get far before Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. It still felt natural to me, but I wasn't his and he wasn't mine anymore. Lissa is his girlfriend now.

"Max, I was listening to you singing, it's me in the song isn't it?" I stiffened, he couldn't know that.

"Max," his voice rumbled next to my ear. I sighed, defeated.

"Yes, it was. Now go. Just run along to your little girlfriend and laugh with her about the fact that little old Maxi still loves Fangy-poo," I laughed coldly, my voice full of bitterness and regret. His arms tightened around my waist.

"What girlfriend?" I couldn't believe this! He was pretending to not know what I was talking about. I pulled away from him and turned around, finally facing him. My breath caught in my throat, I don't think I'd ever be able to get over him. His dark brown/black hair hung over his black eyes with gold specks. I missed him so much, but I can't miss him right now, I'm mad at him.

"You know what I'm talking about! Your little girlfriend Lissa who you kiss every time I walk near you! I hate you! I only went out with Dylan to make you jealous, you jerk!" I was crying again, "Great! Now I'm crying again! Thanks a lot Fang!" I didn't move though, I didn't run to the ladder, I stood there and stared into his emotionless eyes. Letting him see all the pain and misery he caused me. His eyes softened and he walked towards me, but I kept backing up.

"Max, I'm so sorry. It's just that when you went out with Dylan I was so mad. You know how Lissa kept throwing herself at me, and it just all built up that one day I just kissed her. Max, I'm so so sorry, but I love you. I love you so much. I can't bear to see you with another man, you only went out with Dylan to make me jealous, and I only went out with Lissa to make you jealous." I couldn't believe it, did he really only go out with Lissa to make me jealous? How could I be so stupid? How could I ever agree to go out with Dylan, when I knew I was still in love with Fang? I guess Fang could see the distraught look on my face because he came up to me and grabbed my upper arms, "Max, I know you don't think that good of me, but I love you. We both love each other and we're both sorry. Can't we just put this behind us and try again? Please Max?" A second chance, that's what he was offering me, a second chance to try again with our relationship. And I wanted it. I made a split second decision and leaned forward, Fang still grasping my arms, and locked my lips with his. He responded immediately moving his hands from my arms to my waist. The black clouds opened up then, as I tangled my hands into his hair. So there we were, two teenagers in love, kissing on the roof in the rain, a black shining guitar leaning against the wall.


End file.
